


Feeling Blue

by TsunamiStarz



Series: MCC9 Blue Bats [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Liam is a Sad Boi, Sad, Sadness with a happy ending, ok this does get wholesome and I live for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: The Fuchsia Frankensteins’ sweep of Dodgebolt brought many emotions to the competitors of the tournament. Most were positive, but one man in particular was not having the best night.Some familiar faces show up, however, and the night takes a turn for the better.
Relationships: HBomb94 & Falsesymmetry, HBomb94 & Fruitberries, HBomb94 & Renthedog
Series: MCC9 Blue Bats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Feeling Blue

Liam couldn’t lie, the disappointment was nearly unbearable. But what could one expect when going against the entire Dream Team? Still, he felt responsible for his team’s defeat, having been eliminated from each round at the very beginning. They’d done so well, surely they should’ve won. He gritted his teeth as the collective voices of the event’s competitors cried songs of joy and support to the four on the Champions’ runway, fireworks piercing the night sky in fuchsia sparks. He didn’t deny his disappointment. After all, he’d gone against two people from the winning team before, and won, two tournaments prior. But, he couldn’t dwell on the past much longer, he supposed. His team’s legendary performance two tournaments prior had been more than a month ago. If anything, he’d rather have lost to the team that had so much more promise. But that team had been denied; denied by the Fuchsia Frankensteins. 

Liam stood in the basement of the Hall of Fame, sulking as he stared up at the freshly placed statues of the eleventh tournament’s victors. “‘Frankensteins’,” he muttered. “That’s not even a cool name,” His ears still clung to the laughs and shared celebration taking place on the beach above, though muddled by the layers of wood and concrete that the building consisted of. His eyes drifted leftward to the two displays of statues that represented the victors from the previous two tournaments. He walked over to them, hesitating by the display holding the ninth tournament’s champions. Longing set in his heart as he stared at the statues; stared at himself. He, alongside Josh, False, and Ren, won that event when nobody believed in them. “Against all odds,” Liam said softly under his breath, quoting himself from that very day as they had stood on the Champions’ runway. 

“Against all odds,” A voice confirmed behind him. Liam whirled around, coming face to face with the very three people that stood beside him in the display. False stepped forward first, setting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. A warm, comforting smile rested on her face, causing a small smile to tug at Liam’s, though tears pulled at the corners of his eyes. He tried blinking the saltiness away, but the more he blinked, the more the tears threatened to escape. He eventually gave in, feeling the warm sensation on his cheeks as he was pulled into a hug by the three. Liam had missed this; this safety and togetherness of family. It gave him the reassurance that he’d get over this loss, and the comfort that it was okay to be disappointed. He didn’t have to have a happy face on at all times, despite the impression given off to other people. He could let his guard down, and not be expected of. After all, that’s what family does, right? It makes you feel safe? That’s what it did for Liam, anyway. Josh and Ren had pulled away from the hug as False ushered Liam to sit down on the floor to have somewhat more comfortability. She let him cling to her, like a child to a mother, as he let his vulnerability show. He could’ve performed so much better. That thought reverberated through his brain like an alarm, repeating and multiplying as it engraved its pattern into his memory. New emotions surged and old emotions resurfaced as the bottled-up feelings shattered into a flood of psychological chaos. He hadn’t intended to have a breakdown that day, but False said nothing, nor did Josh or Ren. They only sat there with him, occasionally muttering reassurances, comforting him as the party outside continued, the joyous laughter posing a stark contrast to the melancholy solemnity of the four sat in the Hall of Fame.

Liam’s emotions soon came to a settle, False having been tracing aimless shapes and patterns on his back as his breathing evened and his sniffling staggered to a halt. He didn’t dare move, though. He didn’t necessarily want to move. The comfort of his family being in close proximity was something he didn’t want to lose so suddenly. Not again. The voices from outside had been long drowned out by Liam as he took a deep breath, steadying his heart before reluctantly leaning up from resting his head in the crook of False’s neck. She gave him a faint but fond smile, taking his left hand in hers. Liam looked to his right side, and saw Josh and Ren right beside him, mirroring the fond yet not overbearing smiles. They all linked hands, not daring to move in any direction other than closer as they basked in the comfort of each other. No words were exchanged between the four; no words needed to be exchanged. Nonverbal sentences were spoken. They didn’t need to partake in the party above, all they needed was to stay together. And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
